Countdown to Insanity
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: "Good men don't need rules." Clara finds the darker side of the Doctor difficult to handle. 12th Doctor centric fic.


**Title: **Countdown to Insanity

**Summary: **"Good men don't need rules." Clara finds the darker side of the Doctor difficult to handle. 12th Doctor centric fic.

* * *

The Doctor has regenerated before her eyes just a couple of hours before and all ready, this new man had a darker side to him. Of course, she has seen all previous incarnations of the Doctor before back on Trenzalore and _him _but this was something new and Clara couldn't help but let her heart race as she looked at him. He was older in appearance she'll give that and he wore a simple black suit and tie and his hair had turned grey and Clara wondered if it was because of his age and all he has been through. "You have a name," She breathed wanting to ask the question she has been wanting to ask for a long time. "You do don't you? I've seen it." It was a question that she had been wanting to ask for a long time but for so long, he had given her no answer but there was no need for she already knew his name.

The Doctor stopped pressing buttons on the TARDIS and slowly looked up and Clara hadn't realized just how loud her breathing was. "Tell no one." He told her and he adjusted his tie.

She realized just how much she has missed the ridiculous bow-tie and tweed jacket that made him look like an old grandfather. She knew that every incarnation was different and every doctor had his taste and Clara knew that this Doctor hated bow-ties. As soon as he recovered from regenerating, he literally tore the red bow-tie in front of her eyes before going off to change. She wasn't sure what to make of this new Doctor and somehow she wished River was here to help her despite Clara hardly knowing the woman but she knew that River was one of the only few who could really understand the Doctor. Who_ really_ knew him.

The Doctor slowly advanced on her and she backed up slowly. Her mind telling her to flee but her legs were staying put, too afraid to move.

"You're completely in my power." The Doctor growled as he advanced dangerously on her.

Clara rushed to the TARDIS doors and tried to open them but it was no use. "Let me out!" She cried, trying to open them.

"The TARDIS is under _my _control." The Doctor replied, clenching his hands that laid at his side. _"_She obeys me and only me."

"You can't do this!" Clara screamed but she knew she had to be brave. "Something must of gone wrong with your regeneration-"

The Doctor barked out a harsh laugh. "Oh, sweet little Clara! Ever so naïve aren't you?" He moved even closer.

"I'm more scared of you right now than anything I have ever come across before." Clara whispered shivering with fear. The TARDIS was not helping her she knew. Despite their previous relationship of not getting along well, Clara would of thought she would of protected her if Clara ever felt threatened within her walls even if that meant protecting her from the Doctor.

The Doctor took out his wedding ring from his pocket and placed it on his finger before looking back at Clara and Clara could see a flicker of hurt run across his eyes before it quickly vanished. "You don't have to do this." She tried to say to him. "Whatever you're about to do, don't do it. Think of River, River wouldn't-"

"River's dead." He shouted loudly and Clara flinched. She should have been used to the Doctor's anger and shouting but this didn't make it anymore easier. "Don't you _dare _use her against me because that will just make me even more dangerous."

He was close to her now. Their noses all most touching and Clara tried not to shiver with fear. "Doctor?" She asked uncertainly, not knowing what he was about to do.

This man standing in front of her was a brand new man. She couldn't predict what he was about to do or what his motives were and really, she wanted to stay on the safe side. "Doctor?"

The Doctor paused, his eyes twitching and their was silence between them apart from the TARDIS gentle humming and Clara thought he had calmed down when suddenly he banged his fists against the doors, making her jump and Clara moved away from him, feeling slightly scared. "Get out."

Clara blinked, refusing to believe what she had just heard. He couldn't be serious, could he? "Sorry?" She asked, making sure she heard that correctly.

"Get away from me." His eyes sent her a pleading look, telling her to hide away from him before he does something he will later regret. "Get away from me!" He began to advance forwards on her quickly, breathing loudly and Clara scurried away with a squeak before running back to her room and she checked to see if the Doctor was following her but he wasn't and she saw him crouched near the console, his head in his hands and he rocked back and forth, whimpering as Clara ran further towards her room.

Once she reached her room, she locked the door behind her and closed her eyes, just wondering what on earth that had been about and she knew she had never felt more terrified in her life. She only hoped that the Doctor would feel better soon or at least get help as quickly as possible for Clara didn't know how long she could survive being with this new, strange and ridiculous man.


End file.
